Trish Jenner
"This 23rd spring, we will NOT hide, we will NOT fear; we WILL fight. And I will kill the ting that murdered my brother. So come on... come and get me you son of a bitch." 'Patricia "Trish" Jenner, '''along with her brother Darry, is one of the main protagonists of the film Jeepers Creepers. The two are driving home from college when they encounter an entity that hunts them down. Jeepers Creepers Trish and her brother Darry Jenner were coming home from college. As they drive through the North Florida countryside in their 1960 Chevrolet Impala, she sees a license plate (6A4EVe claims as sexy forever, then a maniac driver in a rusted old truck tries to run them off the road. After letting the vehicle pass them, they later see the same truck, in the distance off the side of the road, with a hulking man sliding what looks to be bodies wrapped and roped in a sheet with red stains, into a large piece of metal culvert sticking out of the ground next to an abandoned church. The man, taking note that they have seen him, catches up to them and tries to run them off the road a second time, Darry insists they go back and investigate, Trish refuses until he says, "... And what if it was you back there...?" Darry orders Trish to hold his feet while he looks into the pipe. Rats appear in front of him and he jerks and screams, causing Trish to lose her grip on his legs, and he slides down the pipe himself. After a few minutes, she panics then Darry says to get anyone who passes by and tell them to call the police and if she sees the old truck again to holler down the pipe. She waits until a truck she mistakes for comes by and she try's to drive away, suddenly Darry comes to the car startling her. She and Darry flee the scene and stop at a gas station where they contact the police. While waiting for the cops to arrive, they are phoned by a local psychic, Jezelle Gay Hartman, who warns Darry that they are in terrible danger. Badly frightened, they ignore her warning. Word arrives that the old church had gone up in flames and all evidence of any bodies has been destroyed. Trish and Darry rush out of the gas station with the police providing a security escort. As they travel, the police are attacked and eaten by the mysterious driver of the old truck (ironically, behind him there is a deli sign that says ''"Tastes so darn good"). While Trish and Darry flee the scene, the driver loads the policemen's bodies into his truck. Darry and Trish try to get help from a local eccentric, but the mysterious driver catches up to them, the woman attempts to kill him with a shotgun but he jumps out of the way and kills her. She managed to hit the mysterious driver with their car, and run him over several times. :Darry: Is he dead? :Trish: They never are. ~Trish and Darry after running over the Creeper After crushing the mysterious driver's body, they realized its inhuman nature when what appears to be a giant bat-like wing begins to flap around. Leaving it on the road, they drive to the local police station to wait for their parents, but Jezelle shows up and warns them they are still in danger. Jezelle tells them the true nature of the mysterious creature: it is an ancient demon known as "The Creeper", which rises every twenty-third spring for twenty-three days to feast on human body parts which, upon consumption, form part of its own body. She also tells them that it seeks out its victims through fear and that by smelling the fear from Trish and Darry, it has found something it likes, but she does not know what. The wounded Creeper attacks the police station and gains entrance to the cells. After it feasts on prisoners to heal, it is swarmed by police, but kills a number of them. Jezelle guides Trish and Darry upstairs, telling them one of them will die, screaming in the dark while the song "Jeepers Creepers" plays in the background. The Creeper heads towards Jezelle and sniffs her, but lets her go, and heads off to find Trish and Darry. The Creeper catches up and captures Darry. The police burst in and take aim, but Trish tries to reason with it and attempts to give her life for her brother's. Trish: You don't want him, I'm stronger, I won't fight you! Take me! Darry: Don't you be a hero! Trish: YOU TAKE ME! ~Trish pleading for Darry's life '' However, the Creeper escapes out the window with Darry, with Trish running after them screaming her brother's name before losing sight of them. The next day, Trish is still at the station where she awaits being picked up by her parents. She is contemplating Darry's fate before she speaks with Jezelle about the meaning of her visions where Darry is screaming in the dark, though Jezelle's words of being crazy confirms to her that Darry dies in the end. As the film ends, she sees the last crow before she is picked up by her parents. Jeepers Creepers 3 Trish is seen during the epilogue of film. She is sitting in front of her computer presumably researching articles about the Creeper. Personality Trish is shown to have some sense of humor, and maybe enjoys Darry's company. She was not afraid to tell Darry that he was selfish to not care about their mother's happiness. She also cares greatly for Darry, as seen when she offered herself in his place to The Creeper, having little to no fear of it. Judging by her screaming when she chased The Creeper flying away with Darry, she knew she was never to see him again. Trivia *Trish appeared in Jeepers Creepers 3, ''her first appearance in the franchise since the first film. Category:Females Category:Jeeper Creepers Character Category:College/High School student Category:Alive Category:Teenagers Category:Jenner Family